Forever If I Must
by m00n kitsune
Summary: When T'Challa returns to Wakanda after the death of his father, he is greeted by friends and family with opened arms. The moment for him to take the throne and become king has risen. But his mother, however, believes that every king needs his queen.
1. Princess 101

She hid behind the wall of the drawing room and listened to the conversation taking place within. She knew that this day would come and she dreaded it. She wished that time could rewind itself. She wasn't ready to find a suitor that would match her qualifications and accept her for who she was. She still wanted to be free and allow her childish heart to explore the unknown.

"She's the perfect age," she heard her father say. "She's young and beautiful."

"And do you really believe that she is ready?" his wife asked.

A deep sigh escaped his throat and he sat down on the sofa nearest to him. "She will have to be." He dug his hand into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out an envelope before handing it to her. "We've been summoned."

"To what?" She took the small packet from him and opened the broken sealed letter. She read the contents inside and exclaimed, " _King_?" She was speechless.

"They make a great match," he declared. "She will make him happy."

Her mother clucked her tongue. "She may be the perfect age for him, but she's still a child at heart for crying out loud, Alistair. She hasn't experienced the real world fully."

"You were 15 when we got married," he reminded her. "Or have you forgotten about our wedding night, Ophelia?"

"That's a different story. We grew up loving each other. No one played matchmaker between the both of us," she retaliated and began pacing the room. "They've never seen or heard of one another and you want to plan something that may never happen. What will you tell our daughter when she fails to impress the new King of Wakanda? That she's not good enough? That she's a failure?"

"Enough of this!" he hissed at his wife. "I am your King and husband. I will not have you questioning my authority."

She stood her ground firmly, gave him a cold stare, and folded her arms across her chest. "Very well then," she said in an icy tone. "What is your command, _my Lord_?"

He exhaled heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that she was upset, but he had to do what needed to be done. "Get her ready. Teach her everything that you know. We leave first thing at nightfall tomorrow."

The heavy sounds of her father's footsteps echoed inside the room and she quietly sprinted off. Her mother followed momentarily and Katrina waited for her at the top of the staircase. She spotted her daughter sitting on the stairs with tears in her sad grey eyes and made her way towards her.

"Is father really going to marry me off?" she softly asked her mother who sat next to her.

Ophelia draped her arms around her daughter's shoulders and leaned her head on her shoulder. "I'm afraid so my precious Princess."

"I'm not ready mother. I don't want to rule a country. What if I make a mistake and everything goes wrong?" She lifted her head up and stared at her mother. "I've never met him. What if he doesn't like me for who I am? I don't want to dishonor the family name or bring shame to my parents if any of this doesn't work."

"We'll still love you no matter what happens." She cupped Katrina's cheeks in her hands and looked at her. "You won't make any mistakes. I'm going to teach you everything you need to know on how to become a Queen. I know that we don't have much time, but I believe in you." She kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "And if he doesn't like you for who you are then he'll have _me_ to deal with. Now off to bed with you. We have a lot of preparing to do tomorrow before we leave."

* * *

The next day was indeed hectic and just a huge mess. Her mother had given her a crash course in table etiquette, walking properly as she had a bad habit of tripping everywhere, and how to curtsy to a King and Queen. Katrina's father and mother, including herself, were running up and down the palace trying to get everything organized for the trip to Wakanda. The maids were assisting the Queen and Princess while the butler was helping the King.

At half past six, three suitcases were being loaded into a _Hawker 800_. The King, Queen, and Princess of Froaria were marching down the red carpet that was laid out for them next to the back door of the black shiny limousine. They entered the private jet and it took off from the taxiway.

Night rolled in and Katrina had fallen soundlessly asleep. She had been extremely tired all day. She had found it difficult to sleep last night as she was up all night thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong with marrying the King of Wakanda. The only thing she was aware of was that his father and her father were very good friends and that he had died recently in an explosion.

"Katrina." Someone was prodding her awake. "Katrina you need to get up darling. We're almost there and we need to get dressed for our hosts."

She got up from her seat and followed her mother to the back of the aircraft. The maids pulled the curtains shut and began preparing them. Katrina was clothed in a white strapless mermaid dress that had an overlay of gold lace; a floor lengthed train was circling her feet making it hard for her to walk. Her hair was pulled back into a smooth bouffant bun and adorned with a double-layered gold headpiece.

"Katrina," her father called from behind the curtains.

She separated the curtains and entwined her fingers together, holding her posture as best as she could the way her mother had taught her. "Yes father."

He smiled at her and held out both hands for her to take. "You look absolutely beautiful my little princess." She held onto his hands and he slowly drew her towards him before landing a kiss on her forehead. "Come see your future kingdom."

She glanced out the window and the view took her by surprise. The mountains, the various colors of greens and golds, and the many tall skyscrapers that surrounded the country. There was too many things to look at and she couldn't keep her eyes on just one part.

The captain walked in through the front door and she tore her eyes away for one second then returned it. "Your highness." He bowed. "They have granted us permission to dock at Gate 4. We are ready to land."

"Good. Thank you captain," Alistair said with a nod of the head.

The landing strip grew closer and with a soft _thud_ the jet touched down on the hard surface. It slowed down to a complete stop and turned so that it was horizontal to the airstrip. The flight door unlatched and the staircase extended out. The three maids, captain, and butler exited first and formed two lines parallel to each other. Her father and mother were next in line and she followed suit.

The sun shined on her creamy soft skin and she soaked it in. It reminded her of the warm beaches at Froaria and all the memories came rushing at once. She listened as a group of footsteps approached them and tried to see what was going on, but with her mother and father standing in front, her view was completely obscured.

"Prince T'Challa," her father spoke at last. "It's so good to see you again." He formed an X with his arms across his chest and all the native warriors encompassing them, including T'Challa himself, responded with the same action.

"Thank you for accepting my personal invitation, King Alistair." He said in his heavily accented speech.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He then faced Ramonda and she marched over to him. "Ramonda, still lovely as always." He grasped both her hands and kissed one earning a smile from her.

"You always knew the right words to say to me," she joked and everyone laughed.

Alistair's face became serious and he glanced over from T'Challa to Ramonda. "I am truly sorry for your loss. T'Chaka was a great king, a good man, a father, and an old friend. I miss him dearly."

"Thank you for sharing your sympathy with us King Alistair," T'Challa said. "I hope we continue to share this bond of friendship in memory of my father."

"Always." They shook hands and Katrina's father glimpsed over at the last person standing there. "Princess Shuri, how are you?"

She dipped her head and lifted it back up. "Splendid," she quipped.

"You remember my wife Ophelia," he pressed on.

T'Challa reached out and kissed her hand. "How could I not?"

Ophelia laid a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. "You sure grew up into a handsome man." He blushed and she trailed her eyes over to Ramonda and Shuri. "Oooh, come here two of my favorite ladies in the entire world." She threw her arms wide open and they giggled. Ramonda and Shuri scuttled in her direction and they group hugged.

They let go and Alistair cleared his throat. "I have a new member I wish to introduce at this time. I have kept her hidden for far too long and I believe that today is the perfect day to reveal her. May I present to you the Princess of Froaria, my daughter, Katrina Kenley."

Her mother and father parted and she made her way to the front. The former Queen of Wakanda was taken aback by the exotic beauty of Katrina and allowed a hint of a smile to form on her lips. "Your Grace," she tilted her head to the side at Ramonda. "It's an honor to finally meet you Ramonda of Wakanda." The young Prince of Wakanda kept his composure as best as he could, yet it boggled his mind as he had never seen anyone look this exquisite before.

"The honor is mine Princess Katrina," Ramonda said.

Katrina switched to T'Challa and sunk into a graceful curtsy. "Prince T'Challa."

"Princess Katrina," he bowed to her. "Welcome to Wakanda."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"This is my daughter Shuri. She also happens to be a princess just like you." They beamed at each other and waved. "Shuri?"

"Yes mother."

"Take the Princess to the room we've prepared for her. Your brother and I will lead the King and Queen of Froaria to theirs. I'm sure our guests are tired from their journey," Ramonda said.

"Come along," Shuri said and gestured for Katrina to follow her.

Katrina took several steps onward, but glanced back at her parents. Her mother shooed her away and Katrina tailed after Shuri. T'Challa crossed his hands behind his back and turned his head to the side to steal one last glimpse at the Princess.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Black Panther? My thoughts: GO SEE THE MOVIE! It's well filmed and beautifully put together. The acting is amazing, the fight scenes keep you on edge, and Chadwick Boseman is hotter than ever. Yeah...I had to say that. He nailed it as T'Challa yet again. I had to beg to post this category up, because I seriously needed to share my story with you guys. So you can thank me later. *insert smug look here* My character is based off Hungarian model Barbara Palvin. Love her!_

 _I wanted to create my own world in the MCU just as they did with Sokovia and Wakanda to show that there are many places around the world so henceforth I created Froaria Islands. It's located around New Zealand and Australia. They speak their native tongue which is Froatian, similar to Hawaiian, as the island carries a sort of "beachy" image. But they also speak English that sounds a cross between Australian and American._

 _Hope you enjoy the story._ 💓


	2. Becoming King

_**WARNING! This chapter contains movie spoilers!**_

* * *

The Princess of Wakanda accompanied her deeper into the palace. There were many twists and turns that confused Katrina and she lost count. The view was stunning, nonetheless, through the glass towered windows, and at the heart of the building there was a grand staircase.

She stopped and eyed the stairs. "Come on," Shuri urged her.

"Oh, no, no, no." Katrina shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "This," she said and pointed at the stairs. "Is not going to end well for me."

Shuri glanced at her. "Why not? It's just a couple of stairs. What could possibly go wrong?"

Katrina looked at Shuri in disbelief. "Everything. Me and stairs…nope. Just no. We could never get along." She then lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "I swear they're always out to get me."

Shuri giggled. "The elevator it is." She marched around the flight of steps and pressed the button on the elevator pad. "So tell me…" The doors slid apart and they entered. The doors closed on their own and she touched the #5 button. "What's it like in Froaria? Is it nice there?"

The elevator jolted upward and Katrina spun around to face the clear windows. "It is way different than Wakanda that's for sure. The only thing that makes your hometown similar to mines is the sun. In Froaria, it's all beaches and sand and sunshine. The sun rises around 5:40 in the morning and it's the most beautiful thing to watch. The people are very friendly and we like giving to others in need." She faced Shuri. "You'll love it there. You should come one day. I'll be glad to give you a tour."

"It sounds very nice. Maybe I'll ask mother to let me visit," Shuri piped in excitedly. The elevator stopped and the doors parted. "This is us."

They walked out of the shaft and found the corridor deserted. "Oh thank God it's empty," Katrina exhaled. "These shoes are _killing_ me."

She hopped one foot and tried to remove the four inch heels off her other foot. Shuri kept laughing and had to stuff her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from letting out the strange sounds she was making. The heel of the shoe that was planted to the floor ripped a hole into the gown and seconds later, Katrina was grabbing hold of Shuri's arm. They both came crashing to the floor and landed with a splat.

Shuri started with a snicker and Katrina chimed in with her dorky laugh. It was a unique laugh in which between each laughter was a sound as though she was hiccupping. That only made matters worse. Shuri was clutching at the stitch in her side and Katrina was wiping away the tears that were coming down her face.

Katrina kicked off her heels with the tips of her toes and said, "Let's just stay on the floor for the night. Think about it. No one's falling for sure."

Shuri sucked her teeth and sat up. "Girl you tripping. I have to find an outfit for my brother's coronation tomorrow."

They faced each other, pointed, and chanted in unison, "No pun intended!"

Shuri got up first and held out a hand to Katrina. She seized it and was drawn to her feet. "Thanks," she muttered. She stooped down to pick up her shoes and they continued the journey to Katrina's room. "Mother's going to slaughter me when she finds out I've ruined my dress."

"No worries. I can have it fixed for you after the ceremony," Shuri told her and paused in front of a locked door. "She won't even know what happened to it in the first place. Just leave it in your room and I'll come pick it up later." She handed Katrina a plain white card resembling a credit card and Katrina turned it over. "It's for your room." Katrina let out an inaudible _oh_ and Shuri face palmed her forehead. "How else were you planning on entering, you idiot?" She spun around and walked away. "The ceremony is at 10:30 in the morning! Don't be late!"

Katrina grinned to herself and swiped the keycard across the scanner. The door hissed open and she stepped into a room that took her breath away. The door shut behind her automatically and she twirled in the same spot. All of her belongings had been brought up to her room and hung in the walk-in closet. The dressing table was set with her favorite perfumes, brushes, and tiaras. But the best part was the bed. She inched over to the bed, let out a gleeful chuckle, and threw herself on top.

* * *

She was being helped onto a raft floating at the edge of the forest followed by her mother, father, Shuri, and Queen Ramonda. The boat steered away from the shoreline and the drums began to sound all around her. Her flowy lilac dress gently blew in the wind's direction and she kept her gaze on the traditional dance taking place between Shuri and her mother.

Shuri stopped dancing, whispered something to her mother, and Katrina then found herself being dragged to the center. "Wait. Shuri. Don't. Not me. I couldn't possibly…" she pleaded while tripping over the hem of her dress. "I'll make a fool out of myself. I suck at dancing."

"Oh, hush my dear child," Ramonda said with a soft chuckle and took hold of her hand. "It's a very simple dance." She smiled seeing the confused expression on Katrina's face. "Just follow my lead." The drumming got louder and Katrina started dancing. "See. It's not hard. You're doing very well."

Her father laughed with joy and her mother clapped her hands to rhythm. Shuri whooped in the back and soon everyone was dancing along on the boat. The boats continued to maneuver through the ocean and when the drums stopped, Katrina quickly slithered back to her original spot. The boats came across a majestic waterfall and the helmsmen directed them to the rocky docking areas.

They got out of the rafts and walked over to the hills behind the waterfall. "What is this place?" Katrina whispered to Shuri.

"This is the Warrior Falls. Every year a ritual combat ceremony is performed here and any Wakandan who is of royal blood is allowed to fight for the throne," Shuri explained. A vast aircraft flew upward from beneath the gushing stream and Shuri leaned in to Katrina. "Here comes my brother."

The natives of Wakanda began chanting a word that she did not understand the meaning of, but watched as the jet hovered above the water. The bottom of the jet ejected out and the Prince emerged. He held a shield with a spear inside, and yet it was the intricate tattoo detailing across his upper torso that captivated her.

"What do the tattoos mean?" Katrina asked.

"It is the mark of the Black Panther. The Protector of Wakanda."

A man in a purple robe stood in the middle of the waterfall and lifted his arms; the crowd grew silent. "I, Zuri, son of Badu, give to you Prince T'Challa, the Black Panther." T'Challa unsheathed his weapon and knelt down on one knee. "The Prince will now have the strength of the Black Panther stripped away."

He held a palm-sized bowl in his hands and offered the contents within to the Prince. T'Challa drank it and his body twitched in pain. The people around her shook their shoulders up and down and she was curious to know what that meant. He became still once more and then stood up as if nothing ever happened.

"Victory in ritual combat comes by yield or death," Zuri said and Katrina covered her mouth with both hands in shock. "If there is any tribe who wishes to bring forth a warrior I now offer a path to the throne."

From a distance someone yelled, "The Merchant Tribe will not challenge today." This was followed by the Border Tribe, the River Tribe, and the Mining Tribe.

"Is there any member of the royal blood who wishes to challenge for the throne?" Zuri asked.

To everyone's surprise, Shuri raised her hand, and Katrina spoke in a harsh undertone, "Are you mad? What do you think you're doing? Put your hand down."

Shuri kept a straight face and then said, "This corset is really uncomfortable. So could we all just wrap it up and go home?"

She received a numerous amount of murmurs from the audience and Katrina hid her face in pure embarrassment. "Seriously?"

Shuri shrugged her shoulders and casually said, "What? It is."

Katrina opened her mouth to respond back, but another chant rang from behind the hills, and everyone looked around wildly. A group of tall, strongly built men appeared from the shadows of the hills. They were covered in white markings on their faces and bodies, and the last member to walk out wore a mask on his face.

"It's Jabari," Shuri exclaimed to her mother in fear.

"Yes," Ramonda said with worry.

Katrina saw the frightened looks on their faces and asked, "Who are they?"

Queen Ramonda shifted her stance to her and said, "They're the Jabari Tribe. They live in the mountains and worship the Gorilla God, Hanuman."

The man in the mask marched up to T'Challa, removed his mask, and looked down at him. "M'Baku, what are you doing here?" Zuri questioned.

"It's challenge day," he coolly said and faced the crowd. "We have watched –and listened –from the mountains! We have watched with disgust as your technological advancement has been overseen by a child!"

He inched over to Ramonda and Shuri, spotted the face of Katrina, and raised the knobkerrie at Shuri. Katrina subconsciously grabbed onto the hands of Ramonda and Shuri out of terror and stumbled over the rocks. The women who stood behind Ramonda and Shuri drew their blades at him in defense.

"Who scoffs at tradition," he continued and spun around to confront T'Challa once more. "I know you want to hand the nation over to this Prince who could not keep his own father safe! Hmm?" The jawline of T'Challa clenched and she saw the fire in his eyes burning. "We will not have it. I say: we will not have it! I, M'Baku, leader of the Jabari—"

"I accept your challenge M'Baku," the Prince said.

"Glory to Hanuman," M'Baku praised before walking away to commence the duel.

Both warriors called on their tribal guards as the drums rung in every corner, and formed a barrier around them. "Let the challenge begin!" Zuri announced.

M'Baku attacked first and easily knocked T'Challa to the floor. The guards strode forward and the Prince got up. He fought back and jump kicked M'Baku in the chest causing him to fall with a splash. They parred against each other and every time one of them got hit Katrina would wince.

T'Challa lost his weapons somewhere with the streaming waterfall and resorted to hand-to-hand combat. The tides turned in favor of M'Baku and he managed to restrain T'Challa in a bear hug, crushing him under his strength.

"I can't watch this," Katrina uttered and buried her face in Shuri's shoulder.

"Show him who you are!" his mother shouted. Hearing the Wakandan's rooting for him to get back up built his might again and he fought his way through.

M'Baku sent his spear directly at T'Challa and pierced him in the chest. He groaned in pain and yelled, "I am Prince T'Challa, son of King T'Chaka!"

Katrina peered out of the corner of her eyes and saw the blood running down his chest. "You can do this T'Challa," his sister cheered as he yanked the sharp tool out.

He tackled M'Baku and pushed him to the edge of the waterfall. He pinned him down and held him in a submissive hold. He begged M'Baku to yield as he didn't want to kill him then told him that his people needed him. M'Baku tapped out and everyone shouted with joy at T'Challa's victory. He stood up and strolled to the middle of the waterfall.

He smiled at his mother and sister, however, the one person that truly made him feel like a champion was her. He couldn't describe the feeling he felt, but seeing her stand there was enough for him. She was amongst the others applauding his triumph and when they locked eyes, she smiled and gave a curt nod of the head –congratulating him.

"And now to present to you, King T'Challa." Zuri draped the necklace he held in his hands around the Prince's neck. "The Black Panther."

They embraced each other and the new King crossed his arms across his chest. "WAKANDA FOREVER!" he shouted.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" they praised back.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : _😭 _You guys...this is how I feel, literally, reading your comments. I never expected to see so much messages come into my email account saying this person favorited, commented, and followed your story. I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload this chapter sooner than anticipated because of work. I only got one day off this week which is today (Thursday), and I promised myself to finish and post the chapter for you guys._

 _So on a side note, I really enjoyed creating Froaria and bringing it to life to the point that some of you (mariah and aoa) thought it was a real place. I'm glad you guys liked my OC as I find myself engulfed with trying to evolve her as a character of my own personal creation._

 _The idea I had for her dress during the coronation scene is similar to that worn by Padme in Star Wars: Attack of the Clones when her and Anakin were by the balcony area and they kissed for the first time. That was my inspiration._

 _I will try to post one chapter at least once every week...depending on my work schedule, while keeping in mind that I am writing as I post. I don't have the story written out in advance._

 _Love you guys._  
 _X - Wakanda forever_ 🙅


	3. Katrina

"What do you think they're talking about?" Shuri asked. "They've been at it for over an hour."

They both had their heads sticking out from behind the wall and was eavesdropping on the meeting taking place in the Throne Room between Ramonda, Ophelia, and Alistair. Even though the conversation was inaudible, Katrina knew exactly what they were talking about. She knew her father's nonverbal movements very well.

She sighed and said, "They're talking about me."

Shuri grabbed her by the arm and reeled her in so that she faced her. "How would you know? We can't hear a single word they're saying."

Katrina lowered her head. "My father. He does this thing with his fingers –sort of like a tapping –whenever he's talking about me."

The Wakandan Princess poked her head out again and saw what Katrina meant. "If only we can hear what they're saying."

"I think I have an idea," Katrina said pulling Shuri away. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. The only ones who knows about this secret is my father, my mother, and I…and perhaps your mother currently."

"I promise I won't say a thing. If I do, I give permission to allow Bast to take my soul." Katrina gave Shuri a confused look. "'Tis the Goddess of Protection that we worship. But never mind that. What is the secret?"

She leaned in and whispered, "My father wants me to marry your brother."

Shuri's mouth hung open and her eyes bulged out. "Yes!" Katrina quickly clapped a hand over Shuri's mouth and she let out a muffled, "S-sorry." She moved her hand away and Shuri danced on her tiptoes excitedly. "That would be so cool if it happens. We'd be sisters. Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

She grinned seeing the happiness gushing out of Shuri and trailed behind her.

Ramonda, Ophelia, and Alistair all got up from their seats and headed out of the hall. "I will speak to my son about this matter and I will let you know what he thinks," Ramonda said as they strolled down the corridors. "Katrina is a sweet child. I would have no other woman marry my son and sit on the throne next to T'Challa."

"Thank you Ramonda," Ophelia said with a smile.

Ramonda waved away her gratitude. "It is nothing. We've been good friends for many years. How long are you planning on staying here? Surely longer than the last time. We still have the morning feast tomorrow."

Alistair chuckled. "Of course." He stopped walking and both females did too. "But then my wife and I must depart. Our country needs us. May I ask to leave my daughter under your care? She's never seen Wakanda for its beauty with her own eyes."

Ramonda nodded. "Certainly. I'll arrange a little trip for her with Shuri." They reverted back to walking and the conversation took another turn.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky; a sign that it was the perfect moment to be outside. Ramonda and T'Challa passed the green potted plants sitting on top of the balcony ledges and walked down the front stairs of the palace. Her left arm was wrapped around his right arm and he had both hands in his pockets.

"Glorious morning, is it not?" Ramonda asked her son.

"Yes it is," he answered. "But of course we are in Wakanda and every morning I wake up I thank Bast for it."

"Right you are, my son." She opened her mouth to speak again, but seeing Queen Ophelia and her daughter talking animatedly to one another from the upper balcony disrupted her chain of thoughts.

T'Challa spun around and caught the last glimpse of Katrina walking away with her mother before disappearing behind closed doors. He turned back to face his mother and found her smiling at him. "Why are you looking at me like that, mother?" He squinted his eyes at her suspiciously.

"I am happy for you. That is all." He grinned at her and she patted him on the back of his hand. "Walk with me. I have something I want to tell you." They banked a corner and she exhaled. "The King and Queen of Froaria are staying with us until the ending of this day."

"And the Princess?" he asked.

"She will be staying with us for a while. Her mother and father are looking for someone to marry her." They stopped walking and he focused his attention on his mother. "They have expressed their wishes to join our kingdoms together by royal marriage. King Alistair has a particular interest in _you_. I think it's a wonderful idea and seeing as you are king now, we cannot let our bloodline end there. Every king needs his queen and I," she sighed. "I am getting old and the time for me to pass the title as Queen of Wakanda to another is near. I believe that Princess Katrina will be the perfect candidate."

T'Challa entangled his fingers with his mother's and kissed both of her hands. "You are still young and beautiful mother," he said and paused.

There was something troubling his mind and Ramonda saw it in his eyes. "What is it, my son?"

"I do not know her that well, mother. She is a stunning woman, yes, but I have never had the opportunity to speak with her," he said expressing his concern.

She brought one hand up to his face and caressed his left cheek. "There is no rush, T'Challa. It takes time to know someone and I want you to take as much time as you need."

He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. "If that is your wish then you will see it fulfilled."

She nodded and smiled back. "It is."

* * *

Katrina was skimming through the closet. Even though there were many pretty outfits to wear for the banquet she was about to attend in the next half hour, she had no idea what to choose. She let out a frustrated growl and continued to comb around until she spotted a light pink asymmetrical lace dress. The sleeves were long and the front had a V-cut neckline. She paired it with a pair of burgundy flats, allowed her hair to fall in loose curls over one shoulder, and left her room.

She stopped in front of a door one floor above hers and knocked on it. "Shuri, it's me!"

The door pulled apart and she walked out her room. "What took you so long?" Shuri said and yanked on Katrina's arm. "Mother's not going to be pleased that we're late." They took the elevator to the second floor and made their way down to the dining hall. Shuri pushed the door and they entered one after the other. "Sorry I'm late mother," she apologized as her mother and brother, Alistair, and Ophelia glanced up.

Katrina saw the look on her parents' face and she muttered a soundless, "Sorry." T'Challa quickly stood up from his seat and she turned her attention to him by presenting him with a curtsy. "Your Highness."

"Princess." He bowed back, but Shuri grabbed her arm and steered her away.

"I hope brother hasn't eaten all the sandwiches mother and I prepared last night," she winked at him from across the room and he chuckled.

"I should have seeing as you walked in very late." He pulled his seat inwardly and sat back down. "What was the old phrase baba use to say, _the early bird gets the worm_?" he retaliated earning a light snicker from Katrina.

Shuri stuck her tongue out at him. "Shuri," Ramonda called out. "We have guests here."

"Sorry mother," she quickly apologized before taking a seat next to her mother as Katrina sat beside her.

The cooks came in a few minutes later and began placing all the different dishes on the table. One chef, in particular, carried a cloche in one hand and presented it in front of Katrina. He lifted the cover and revealed a stack of blueberry and strawberry waffles. Her eyes lit up with excitement and she found the source responsible for this surprise.

"Your mother and father told me that you always ate them for breakfast," Ramonda said with a smile. "So I told the chefs to prepare a special tray for you. I want you to feel at home here in Wakanda."

"Thank you. And I do. You really shouldn't have." Her face had now turned into a deep shade of pink. "I'm just happy to be here with family and friends. I couldn't ask for more."

They all raised their glasses and Shuri blurted out, "Can we all eat now? I'm starving."

The room got filled with laughter later followed by the clinking sounds of tableware scraping against each other. "Mother, can you please pass the syrup?" She reached over for the fancy bowl and her elbow accidentally knocked over several glass cups of juice. "Oh!" she gasped and covered her mouth. All eyes were on her now. "I'm so sorry." Shuri was giggling and T'Challa had a grin on his face. One of the servers came over to help clean up the mess and she began blotching the spilled juice with a few napkins that were on the table. "Here, let me help you." She stood up, pushing her chair out, and it knocked the man standing behind of her in his stomach. He let out a pained groan and she spun around to face him. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Are you okay? Well of course you're not." She had begun to panic and was now blabbering. "What a stupid question to ask. I-I-I hit you."

The man waved his hand in the air. "I'm fine Princess. Not to worry. It was a simple accident."

Katrina took her seat again and glanced around the room. The only person not taking the matter seriously was Shuri. She was keeling over the table laughing and soon followed by everyone else. Katrina hid her face in the palms of her hands and shook her head.

* * *

She laid in bed and twirled the beaded bracelet wrapped around her wrist. A few hours had passed since the morning incident and all she ever thought of was the hope that everyone would forget about it the next day. Her parents would be leaving her a little after nightfall and the only way for her to hear their voices and see their faces would be through her cell phone.

A knock came at her door and her mother's voice called out, "Katrina."

"Coming mother," she said and walked over to the door. She swiped the access card across the screen and the door parted. "Yes mother?"

She strolled in and went to her bed. "Your father and I are preparing for our departure. He has asked me to remind you not to forget to pay your respects for King T'Challa's father down in the crypts. I suggest you do that now before we leave."

Ophelia kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Katrina changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white sweatshirt. She threw on her white sneakers and found her way to the tomb chambers. She decided to pay her respects the old Froatian way: a black veil, nine candles, and a white lily. She draped the veil over tomb and placed the lily on top. She lit the candles and sat down in a seiza position.

"Hear my calls tonight Athar and Ythys. I call upon you to answer my prayers and guide them onward. For this night a fallen King and Father will be honored and remembered." The door behind her opened and a set of footsteps neared her. "May he live on as the good man he was and still is and allow his soul to continue guiding those closest to him in spirit." She glanced to her right and saw T'Challa sitting next to her in the same way. She smiled warmly at him and refocused her attention to the tomb in front of her. "King T'Chaka you are forever in our hearts and we will continue to honor you memory. Rest easy and may the coming parts of your ascension be easy for you."

She got up and removed the veil. "Thank you for your kind words and prayers Princess Katrina," he said to her when she turned around. "You have honored our people enough and now my father."

"It was nothing really," she said with a slight shrug and a smile. "I didn't know your father as much as mines did, but according to what my father told me he sounded like a great person. I'm truly sorry for your loss. I don't know how I would feel if that happened to me."

"I pray that day doesn't come," he told her and gestured for her to walk in front of him. "My sister has told me a lot about you since you came here." She gave him a worried look and he waved a hand in the air. "No, no, no. Not to worry. I assure you they were all positive things."

"Oh, thank the Gods. You had me at ' _a lot about you_ '. Like what could Shuri possibly be telling the King of Wakanda about me?" she joked and he laughed.

"She has taken a liking to you." She grinned sheepishly and he continued, "I can see why she does. You are a very kind person and perhaps the closest person she has to a friend."

He held the door open for her and they both exited the room. "Shuri is like the sister I never had, and to be honest, she's the _only_ friend I ever had." He glanced at her in a quizzical way and she sighed. "Growing up I never had any friends. I went to a private all-girls school for my primary year until I was 11. When I turned 13, the _then_ king of Froaria –King Mattias –publicly named my father as Duke of Froaria and his successor to the throne. That's when my life changed. My father pulled me out from school and decided to have me homeschooled instead. Two years later, King Mattias passed away of old age and my father was crowned king. I became a princess and all of a sudden the people I went to school with wanted to be my friend."

"But they only did because of who your father was," he added and she nodded her head. "Who _you_ had become."

"My father tried his best to keep me out of the media and the outside world. I presumed he thought it was best for me. I still don't fully understand it up to this day. I guess I'm too afraid to ask him why." She stared at the empty hall and then peeked at him. "I'm so lame. Our first ever conversation and I'm already spilling my pathetic lifeline to you." She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "Beware." She jumped in front of him and began walking backwards. She pointed a finger at him and said, "If we become buddies like how Shuri and I are, don't say I didn't warn you. Your life is going to be turned completely upside down. I'm weird, socially awkward, and almost everything I touch gets broken or falls. What you saw this morning was approximately 8%. The other 92 will completely blow your mind away."

He shoved both hands in his pockets and chuckled. "I accept your challenge."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Finally! I updated! Work has been hectic. I tried my best to get this out for you guys even though I am working 6 days straight. Was originally supposed to be off tomorrow (Sunday), but my boss wants me to come in._ 😢 _Nor enough cashiers._

 _Anywho~ enough of my work-related rambling. On with the real thing. So I watched Black Panther again and it was just as riveting as the first and second time. To all the new subscribers, followers, and commenters (is that even a word?): THANK YOU!_ 😘❤️

 _I wanted to give a little background to my OC/Katrina and thought that this was the best way to do it. For the part where she is down in the tombs, I wanted to expand the universe of the "made-up" Froaria a bit more. Athar and Ythys is the main God and Goddess the people of Froaria pray to when someone dies. Sort of the equivalent to Bast and Sekhmet. Athar is the God of Tranquility/Peace and Ythys is the Goddess of the Afterlife. The black veil and the white lily symbolizes "ying and yang". The veil is to trap all the negative energy that tries to claim the deceased body and the lily signifies purification so that the spirit may pass peacefully._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you guys and keep the love flowing._

🙅 **Wakanda forever!**


	4. Secret Labs

She winced in pain and bit on her bottom lip. "Does it usually hurt this bad?" she asked as she gripped the bedsheets.

"If you would keep still then maybe it wouldn't," Shuri replied while readjusting Katrina's head to the side for the umpteenth time. "Plus your hair is _really_ fine." She tied the end of the braided strand with a plastic hair band and moved on to the final strip. "And I've never done this on a white girl's head before."

Katrina glared at her through the oval mirror she held in her hand and earned a snicker from Shuri. "So I'm the guinea pig?"

"Pretty much yeah." Shuri gave a casual shrug. "Don't worry. We're almost finished." She smacked the back of Katrina's hand and said, "Stop moving or I'll have to do this one over."

"I can't help it. I've been sitting on my butt for the past four and a half hours." She complained and wrapped her arms around her waist when her stomach made a growling sound. "And I'm hungry."

"There," Shuri said, pulling out one more elastic band from the bag next to her and securing the tip of Katrina's hair. "All done." Katrina hopped off the bed and walked over to the floor-lengthed mirror. "Do you like it?"

She ran a hand down the detailed texture of the braids and nodded. "I do. It's different. I've never had my entire head braided before." She spun around and faced Shuri. "Is it normal for it to feel as though your head is on fire?"

Shuri laughed, slid off the bed, and stood next to her. "You'll get used to it." She pulled on Katrina's arm and guided her to the door. "Let's go sneak into the kitchen and steal some food."

"That sounds like a plan," Katrina said with a grin.

They left the room quietly and pretended to be undercover agents all the way down to the kitchen. Shuri pushed the door ajar and peered through. There wasn't anyone inside and she gestured for Katrina to enter. She made a run for it and straight to the refrigerator. She opened the refrigerator doors and took out ingredients to make a sandwich. She rested the materials on the circular table in the middle of the room and went back to the refrigerator.

She spotted a glass cake plate that held a delicious looking chocolate cake within and also took that out. She dug around the drawers for the utensils and discovered them in one of the middle drawers. She snatched a fork and knife, removed the lid from the platter, took a forkful of cake, and shoved it in her mouth. She then turned around and found herself looking at T'Challa. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest and a playful smile plastered on his face.

"Stealing is a crime," he said and Shuri jumped in fright.

Katrina, forgetting to chew on the cake, swallowed it whole, and started coughing. He reclined away from the doorframe and rushed over to help. Shuri sat her down on a chair and patted her on the back while he got her a cup of water. She drained the water down her throat and leaned back against the chair.

"I'm okay." She held a hand up. "Not to worry. I'm not dying."

T'Challa pulled a chair next to her and sat down. "All of this for a chocolate cake."

He gave her a reproachful look and she sighed defeatedly. "Yup." She gobbled another piece before getting up and serving them each a slice.

"Thank you," he said and she smiled. They ate in silence for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Your hair," he pointed at it with his fork. "Did my sister do that?"

Katrina glanced at Shuri and back at him. "She did. Can you believe that I sat on her bed for nearly five hours?"

"If you hadn't kept moving I could have finished it in four," she said defensively.

They all glimpsed at each other and then laughed. "It looks nice," he genuinely told her.

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and quickly lowered her head. "Thanks," she muttered and proceeded to stuff her face with the cake, hoping that it would get rid of the fluttering butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Shuri took notice of this and when they finished eating, she carried the dishes to the sink. "Do you want a tour of the palace?" she offered to Katrina. "You've been here for nearly a week and you haven't seen everything yet."

"Sure," she quipped and they stood up.

They left the kitchen and made a right turn that led them to the elevator. They got inside and Shuri pushed the top floor button. "Where are we going?" Katrina asked.

"My laboratory." Shuri replied.

Katrina's head snapped to the right and her eyes lit up with excitement. "You have a laboratory?"

Shuri gave her a smug look. "I do."

"That is so cool." She squealed and when the elevator doors opened she was the first one out even though she had no idea where to go.

Shuri jabbed her thumb behind her. "It's this way." They walked up a spiral ramp that led to a set of two doors. Shuri placed both hands on the knobs and said, "Welcome to my crib." She twisted the doorknobs and pushed the doors outward.

There were two women dressed in red that sported shaved heads standing by the entrance. One of them wore a gold coiled choker and the other a silver one. In their hands were long, sharp, and very dangerous looking spears. Upon seeing T'Challa, they greeted him with the traditional cross of the arms over their chests, and he did the same.

"My King," the one on the left said with a deep bow.

"Okoye," he acknowledged her and then dipped his head in a slight bob at the second woman. "Ayo."

"Who are they?" Katrina whispered to Shuri.

"They're the Dora Milage. That's Okoye. She's the General. And that's Ayo, head of security for my brother."

"Hello." Katrina waved at them and smiled. "I'm Katrina."

"Princess," Okoye bowed. "I've heard a lot about you."

Katrina gawked at her. "Y-you have?" she stuttered.

The General glanced over at T'Challa and winked at him. "Plenty."

Shuri sniggered and Katrina caught the exchange between Okoye and T'Challa. " _Oh_."

"I need to stop telling you everything from now on Okoye," the King said.

T'Challa, Shuri, and Katrina walked further into the lab. Katrina eyed all the high-tech devices lying around and up at the monitors. The view was too much for her to stick to one item, but the one thing she found the most interest in was the black suit on the mannequin. Next to it were two different colored necklaces perched on the white male figures.

"Ah," Shuri exclaimed as she found where Katrina had disappeared off to. "So the cat is out of the bag." She nudged her brother's ribs and chuckled.

"That's a really good looking suit. Who's it for?" Katrina wondered out loud.

T'Challa appeared behind her and answered her question. "Mines." She spun around and faced him. "As king of Wakanda it is my duty to protect my country."

Shuri patted her on the shoulder and said, "In other words, he's a superhero."

"So you run around in that suit fighting crimes and saving the world." Katrina stated as she took a closer look at the suit. "What's it made out of? Surely it has to be durable to protect you from harm."

"Vibranium," he answered. "It is an element found here that is nearly indestructible."

"Everything you see here I created," Shuri told her. "I'm the brains and he's the brawns."

Katrina laughed. "I've always wanted to go on a mission to save the world, but that only ever happened up here." She directed a finger to her brain and shrugged her shoulders. "But that's one killer suit. Rawr." She pretended to claw at the suit. T'Challa side-glanced his sister and they secretly grinned at each other. "Go get them tiger. Well, in this case, it would be _go get them kitty_."

* * *

 **A/N** : _Thank you all once again for reviewing my story and f/f. I appreciate it a lot. I've been really busy with work as I am about to start working on a second job real soon. But I promise to "try" and still give you all an update once a week. Who here is excited for Infinity War part I? I know I am._

 _Also, the type of hairstyle that Shuri did for Katrina is the lemonade braids inspired by Beyonce._

 _Please enjoy this chapter and wait for the next one. I am also planning on starting an Avengers fanfic shortly. So look out for that as well._

 _Byez!_


End file.
